my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004)
Elmo’s World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet is a 2004 Video that was released by Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop. Storyline Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 (Heard once in "Hands") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Hands" and "Ears") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "Ears") *Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP (Heard once in "Ears") *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard in "Ears") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard in "Ears") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (Heard in "Feet") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard in "Feet") *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 (Heard in "Feet") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard in "Feet") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 (Heard in "Feet") Image Gallery Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (4).gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY).gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (10).gif Elmo's World Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01.JPG|Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 Elmo's World Hands Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 8.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 9.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 10.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 11.png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (11).gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (2).gif Elmo's World Elmo Has Two Hands, Ears & Feet (2004, HIGH QUALITY) (6).gif 15502831602578457.gif Elmo's World Elmo Has Two Hands, Ears & Feet (2004, HIGH QUALITY) (3).gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (9).gif ElmosWorldEars01.jpg Ears 1.png FaroffDentalIrishsetter-size_restricted.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-18-593.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-32-673.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-40-747.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 VapidEquatorialCoyote-size_restricted.gif Elmo's World Elmo Has Two Hands, Ears & Feet (2004, HIGH QUALITY) (8).gif Elmo's_World_-_Ears.gif ElmosWorldEars03.jpg Ears 2.png Elmo's World Elmo Has Two Hands, Ears & Feet (2004, HIGH QUALITY) (7).gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (12).gif 15501044862985987.gif Elmo's World Ears Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 6.png e34686ab2d398fbecb7d0982d54309e7.gif Elmo's World Ears Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 8.png 15501044462363616.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001.png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Elmo's_World__Ears_(DVD_Rip).gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-42-41-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 NaughtyOptimalAsiaticlesserfreshwaterclam-size_restricted.gif ElmosWorldEars09.jpg Elmobunny.jpg Elmocat.jpg ElmosWorldEars10.jpg PlainMindlessGoshawk-size_restricted.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (5).gif 1550282941954631.gif Elmo's_World_Elmo_Has_Two_Hands,_Ears_&_Feet_(2004,_HIGH_QUALITY) (1).gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-56-08-561.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Elmo's_World__Feet_(DVD_Rip).gif Elmo's World Feet Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 8.png Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-00-45-800.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 HastyCornyCockerspaniel-size_restricted.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-42-757.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-52-108.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 Audio Samples External Links Category:Videos